O Baile das Nossas Vidas
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour, ao contrário da irmã mais velha, não teve muitas experiências com garotos. Era como se Fleur tivesse todas as características de veela de sua avó, deixando apenas os restos para ela. Mas pode ser que as coisas mudem, quando o Yule Ball chega e, com ele, um convite inesperado.
— _Non querro_!

Gabrielle segurou o riso, ao ver sua irmã recusar o 50º convite que recebia, desde que o baile de natal foi anunciado.

— _Non_ aguento mais _isse_! — Fleur gritava, irritada, enquanto o garoto saía correndo, traumatizado.

— Pelo _menes_ , _non irrá_ sozinha — disse a mais nova, um pouco triste.

— Só _esperre_ — a irmã sorriu para ela — Alguém _virrá_ convidá-la.

Gabrielle não tinha muita convicção disso, mas assentiu.

— Convidei a Lavender — anunciou Dean, jogando-se em sua cama.

— Tá de brincadeira! — Seamus exclamou, surpreso — Pensei que íamos juntos.

— Que coisa mais gay — Dean debochou, fazendo uma careta.

— Isso é vacilo! Você nem tentou me ajudar — reclamou.

— O que eu poderia fazer? Harry convidou a Parvati — fingiu não se importar, mas era evidente sua irritação com isso — e o Rony levou a Padma de brinde.

— Ótimo! Vou ser o único encalhado...

— Acho que Crabbe e Goyle também estão disponíveis.

Dean desviou da almofada que foi atirada em sua direção, rindo.

— Ei! Aquela menina do colégio francês — Seamus começou.

— Quem? — perguntou o amigo.

— A garota que o Rony convidou a berros.

Os dois seguraram o riso, iam zoar da cara do colega pelo resto de suas vidas.

— Sei, o que tem? Não tá planejando repetir a dose, certo? — brincou Dean.

— Ela não tem uma irmã.

Dean ficou em silêncio, olhando-o.

— Ela deve ser uns 2 anos mais nova que você — disse, cautelosamente.

— É só uma companhia para o baile, não vai rolar nada — defendeu-se Seamus.

— Certo... Bem, já devem tê-la convidado.

De costas, ele não notou quando o amigo bufou.

— Com um amigo desses, quem precisa de inimigo... — resmungou.

— O que quer que eu diga? Tá! Vai na fé! Tenho certeza de que ela aceita!

— Prefiro fingir que estou doente do que admitir que não consegui convidar uma garota para o baile.

— Convidar é fácil, difícil é ela aceitar.

Seamus levantou-se e começou a ir em direção à porta.

— Ei! Onde você vai? — perguntou Dean.

— Não quero pegar essa positividade do quarto — ironizou, antes de fechar a porta.

— Sensível... — murmurou, para o vento.

— O que deu no Seamus? — perguntou Rony a Dean.

— Está há cinco dias tentando convidar a irmã da Fleur — explicou.

— Sabe, não é tão difícil! É só você ir e convidar! — ironizou Rony.

— Falou o que precisou que o Harry arrumasse par — retrucou Seamus, azedo.

As orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas, e ele resolveu calar-se.

— Se você não quiser que eu te empurre enquanto ela passa, é melhor ir agora — ameaçou Dean.

— Não faria isso — Seamus disse, despreocupado.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer algo a mais, Gabrielle passou e ele tropeçou na direção dela.

— Desculpe — ele pediu, corado de raiva e vergonha.

Os risos das outras francesas, e de seus amigos, não ajudavam em nada.

— _Pas de problème_ — disse Gabrielle, tão envergonhada quanto ele.

— Tem algum par para o baile? — as palavras escaparam antes que pudesse se parar.

— Me busque às sete — respondeu a loira, antes de virar-se.

Não só Seamus olhava incrédulo para a garota.

— De nada — murmurou Dean.

— Eu vou te matar — rosnou.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, e saiu correndo, com o amigo atrás dele.

— Como eu consegui? — Seamus olhava o espelho, pensando em voz alta.

— Talvez porque você não ficou agindo como um idiota — disse Harry.

— Idiota? — repetiu Seamus, confuso.

— Quando você tentou convidar aquela corvina, você ficou agindo como um arrogante — concordou Rony, olhando depressivo para os babados de seu traje a rigor.

— Ele tava tentando provar para mim que conseguiria convidar alguém antes de mim — explicou Dean.

Quando Seamus finalmente conseguiu sair de seu estado chocado, ele olhou diretamente para Rony.

— Ah, meu Deus! O que é isso? — perguntou.

O ruivo fez apenas uma careta de desgosto.

— É melhor irmos — Dean apressou-o — Você ainda precisa ir até lá fora, eu acho. Foi o que entendi, pelo menos.

— Ela não desgruda da irmã. Provavelmente, estará lá embaixo com ela — Harry acalmou-o.

— Por que o Harry é mais legal que você? — perguntou Seamus, antes de sair do quarto.

— O quê? — perguntou Dean, indignado, indo atrás dele — Eu sou seu melhor amigo!

— Se ele _non_ vier, _je_ mesma _irrei atrrás_ _del_ — Fleur tentou tranquilizá-la.

No entanto, o jeito da irmã mais velha só conseguia irritar a Gabrielle. Ela amava a irmã, sempre queria seguir o exemplo dela, mas, às vezes, irritava o jeito como ela agia, tão despreocupada com os sentimentos das pessoas. Parecia que Fleur tinha as características de veela que ela nem de longe tinha.

— Deixe, Fleur! Está deixando-a mais _nerrvose_ — uma das meninas salvou-a.

Por fim, todas as meninas decidiram sair, deixando Gabrielle por lá.

Dean continuava resmungando sobre o "Harry ser mais legal que ele", mas Seamus não lhe dava atenção, estava olhando ao redor, procurando pela loira.

— _Désole_ — a dita cuja surgiu atrás dele, assustando a Dean.

— Sem problemas — disse Seamus, embasbacado.

— Vou nessa! Tchau! — Dean aproveitou a brecha para ir procurar Lavender.

Seamus engoliu em seco.

— Vamos — disse Gabrielle, puxando a mão dele.

Fleur abriu a porta, já segurando os sapatos de salto em suas mãos. Apesar de já ter ido a muitas festas, aquilo seguia acabando com seus pés.

— Roger _non_ me escutou a noite toda — desabafou, irritada — Como foi sua noite?

Aquilo surpreendeu a Gabrielle, que estava jogada em sua cama de uma forma que, se Apolline visse aquilo, levaria a bronca mais longa de sua vida ("isso _non_ é _jeite_ de uma _mocinhe_ "). Ela esperava que a irmã fosse tagarelar durante horas, se não fosse para elogiar, que fosse para reclamar.

— Ah! _Constrrangedor_ — resumiu a sua noite em uma palavra.

— _Acabarron_ de se conhecer — Fleur deu de ombros, jogando os saltos em um lado — _Non_ se _prreocupe_.

— _Vous_ faz _parrecer_ _tan_ fácil — desabafou Gabrielle, sentando-se.

Fleur sorriu cansada para a irmã, sentando-se ao seu lado, e passando a mão em sua bochecha.

— É só o _prrimeirro_ de _várrios_ — disse a mais velha.

— _Erra parra_ me _animerr_? — perguntou, soltando uma risada sem humor.

— Te _prreparrar_. _Maintenant_...

Ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a irmã mais nova.

— Vamos lavar esse rosto. _Non_ é bom _dorrmir_ com _maquillage_.


End file.
